A Love That Could Never Be
by DracosGirlMakayla
Summary: Draco and Hermione in the astronomiy tower during their last night together. Crappy summary. Read it please. And no flamers!


Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or Hermione or the song by Michelle Branch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This is kind of a short sad fic. I cried after reading it. I cried reading my own story. How pathetic is that? Anyway, read and review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione stood together in the astronomy tower. They held each other silently as tears streamed down both their cheeks. It was the last day in their seventh year. They had been in love since their fifth year. They were always able to keep it a secret. Their excuses for being nice to one another were that they had to work together in potions, or that they were prefects, or that they were head boy and head girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
I cannot help it  
  
I couldn't stop it if I tried The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on  
  
After that night, they would no longer be able to see each other. It did not matter that they were soul mates and were meant for one another. The world would not accept the pureblood and the muggleborn, the Slytherin and the Gryffindore, or the serpent and the lioness.  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
After that night they would go their separate ways. Draco was going into the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was going to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet. He would be able to read her articles every day. She would see him in articles for his achievements and contributions. Yet they would never see each other again in business or social events.  
  
Turn out the lights now To see is to believe I just want you near me I just want you here with me And I'd give up everything only for you It's the least that I could do  
  
Hermione lifted her head from Draco's shoulder. She stared up at his beautiful face. Her hand reached up and wiped his tears. He smiled slightly at her. He kissed the top of her head and held her even tighter, as if the moment he let go she would disappear forever, and it was true.  
  
Cause when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
"Draco, why do things end up this way? Why can't we be together?" She asked as her voice cracked.  
  
"Because the world isn't ready for it. They won't allow it. I wish we could stay together, but if we did, we would be looked down upon by all. Right now we may say we could bare it, because love concurs all, but it doesn't Hermione." He whispered in sorrow.  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
"Why can't we ingnore the world? Why can't we show them that we can be together? You know that we aren't the first to be in this dreadful situation. Why can't we try. Maybe in our life time people won't accept people like us together, but in a few generations, maybe things will be easier for others who would be in our positions." Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, but we'll never know. Potter and Weasley would hate you. My father would probably kill you. All our peers would shun us. Life would be unbearable. Almost as unbearable as living without you. I don't want you hurt Hermione. I don't want you to be afraid to walk through the streets and worry of being hurt." Draco sighed.  
  
"I know love. I will always love you. Know that Draco. I will always love you, and I will never love another." Hermione whispered.  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love To be loved I can't explain I know it's tough to be loved  
  
Draco leaned down, and kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled apart he stared at her longingly and with pain.  
  
"And I love you Hermione. I will love you until the day I die." He replied.  
  
And I feel you holding me  
  
Draco took a necklace out of his pocket and clasped it onto Hermione's neck. It was a small vile with a teardrop in it. There was a dragon wrapped around the vile too.  
  
Hermione took off her ring and slid it onto Draco's hand. It was a silver band. On the inside was the inscription Draco, keeper of my heart.  
  
Oh, oh And when there's you, I feel whole And there's no better feeling in the world But without you I'm alone  
  
She clung to him once again, never wanting to let go. She leaned in for one final kiss, then pulled away.  
  
And I'd rather be in love Yes, I'd rather be in love Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
"Good-bye Draco Malfoy. Have a good life. I love you." She kissed his cheek.  
  
"And good-bye to you, Hermione Victoria Granger. I will always love you. Always." He smirked in a bittersweet manor, as one last tear rolled past his face. Then they were out of each other's lives forever.  
  
And I feel you holding me, oh  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I really hope you enjoyed that! Please review. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
